


Silk Stockings

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: A night out.





	Silk Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Dementor Delta who requested Percy/Harry, a little kink  


* * *

It was the stockings that did it. 

Not Muggle nylons, though those were tight and... appealing… in their own way, but pure silk stockings that slid smoothly out of their little gold-wrapped box. See-through and black. Harry was not allowed to touch them, ever. Though he could look. 

"Your calluses will snag," Percy explained, his chin lifted primly as he caressed them with the back of his hand. 

"But I bought them for you," Harry complained, only half-serious. He sprawled on Percy's couch in a relaxed tangle of limbs. 

That's when Harry had proposed this outing. 

Although Percy had suggested going out "en femme" months before, the actual prospect proved terrifying. What if someone recognised them? Or some stranger saw through his, ah, disguise? It was out of the question. 

But Harry had breathed in Percy's ear, "No one can know what they can't see." 

Now Percy sat at the table as their waiter disappeared from view. Rain beaded on fogged windows as Muggle automobiles hissed along the road outside, a world unaware of the wizarding "hole in the wall" restaurant that one reached, quite literally, through a hole in the wall. The cluster of candles in the middle of their table was reflected in the glass, and Percy watched Harry stretch and shove his specs up his nose. He wore rather trendy "Auror-style" robes with pockets and loops everywhere. Percy thought they were ridiculous, personally, but they seemed to suit Harry. Given Harry really was an Auror. 

He himself wore more traditional robes with long sleeves he had to be careful not to trail through the candles. He gave his reflection a smug glance. He looked perfectly ordinary, right down to the gold pocketwatch; if a little flushed. 

Percy ran his hand down the surface of his trousers and shut his eyes in bliss, feeling the smooth slide of twill over the taut silk. It was if his legs were glass or porcelain and it felt so... lovely. 

"I am exquisite," Percy whispered, and Harry choked on a sip of water then grinned at him, eyes sparkling behind the circle of his glasses. 

Percy smiled a little, the lascivious slow pull of his lips as sensuous as the hidden stockings. He wanted -- no, needed -- the slick fullness of lipstick, but that could wait until they got home. If he could wait that long. 

He found he'd slouched in his chair, head rolled back, legs parted. Not very lady-like. He took Harry in through half-lidded eyes across the flicker of candles. 

"Comfortable?" Harry asked with a quick flick of his eyebrows. He buttered a roll then handed the little plate over to Percy, setting it front of him. 

"Mmmm," Percy said, not touching the roll. "Actually, no." 

Harry paused. 

"They're very tight," Percy breathed. And his smile grew. "I'm going to have to, um." He glanced in the direction of the men's room. "... loosen them a little." His fingertips toyed with the line of the garter straps. 

Harry hadn't moved. Though a hint of a smirk played at the corner of his lips. 

Percy stood and leaned over Harry's chair, saying softly into his spiky black hair, "Count to ten first. And then maybe you'll get to touch... tell me where they're too tight." 

Percy couldn't resist a naughty glance back over his shoulder. Harry was slumped in his chair, cloth napkin now over his lap, lips parted as he stared off into nowhere. Then those green eyes blazed as they caught Percy's. 

A half hour later they returned to the table. Percy discovered his pocketwatch had come unhooked so he carefully reattached it, not looking up at Harry. Then he adjusted his tie in the window; his hair was slightly awry but otherwise.... 

"You think we can make it through the dessert course next time?" Harry laughed. He signaled for their waiter with an energized wave. 

Percy snickered, head bowed, more than a bit embarrassed. "Hmm. Maybe we should aim lower. The soup course perhaps?" 


End file.
